My Oc Poems
by KTdidn'tIsweartogod
Summary: poems about my ocs
1. The Noah of Insanity

**The Noah of Insanity**

_**She speaks slowly**_

_**She growls lowly**_

_**Her hair is green**_

_**She can be very mean**_

_**Her skin is gray**_

_**In a flash she comes this way**_

_**She laughs wickedly**_

_**She is the Noah of insanity**_

_**Amber eyes connect with mine **_

_**Her favorite number is nine**_

_**By day she is Kaitie **_

_**When human she is a gentle lady**_

_**But when her skin turns gray**_

_**Know from the insane asylum she has run away**_

_**The Noah call her Kikyo**_

_**She is my very vicious foe**_

_**I watch as her speed quickens**_

_**The air thickens**_

_**I smell blood**_

_**From Kanda it flows like a flood**_

_**She drinks it up**_

_**I've had enough**_

"_**Welcome to my funhouse"**_

_**Allen squeals like a mouse**_

_**I want to run**_

_**This house is no fun**_

_**With one lashing blow **_

_**I hope to take away this awful foe**_

"_**I am the Noah of Insanity"**_

_**I am lost in vanity**_

_**Krory bites her**_

_**As Lavi fights her**_

_**She gets away**_

_**We will finish this another day**_

_**That was my battle against the Noah of insanity.**_


	2. Agony

**Agony**

_**I know she feels great pain**_

_**All her attempts to forget are in vain**_

_**Her love for me is true**_

_**But she is constantly blue**_

_**Her sister Shadow who haunts her mind**_

_**Makes her unable to find**_

_**A place of joy**_

_**She calls me a foolish boy**_

_**Agony has a horrible past**_

_**Even if she moves very fast**_

_**She can't forget**_

_**Greed is proof of it**_

_**Greed once her father**_

_**Now he forgot her**_

_**We hate our parents our father and mother**_

_**Agony says she has no one to love her **_

_**That is not true **_

_**I have loved her through**_

_**The pain and heart ache she has had**_

_**She says I don't understand this is bad**_

_**She loves me**_

_**She hates me**_

_**I love her**_

_**I hate her**_

_**Agony my love my life**_

_**I Envy hear her cut herself with a knife**_

_**Not again her blood covers the floor**_

_**She wishes she was no more**_

_**She wishes to kill herself again**_

_**But I would save her again**_

_**Always the sadness**_

_**Sometimes covered with madness**_

_**I hate when she cries**_

_**She is always telling me lies**_

_**Does she not trust me?**_

_**Does she not love me?**_

_**I would give her everything**_

_**She tells me I don't know a thing**_

_**Her tears cover the floorboards**_

_**She plays her pawns like a on a chess board**_

_**She shuts out emotions till night**_

_**When the clock strikes midnight**_

_**She thinks we are all asleep**_

_**In her room I hear her weep**_

_**Her blue hair the color of her tears**_

_**She tries to hid from all her fears**_

_**Only she can feel such pain **_

_**Because Agony is her name**_

_**She hates the rest of us **_

_**Except me, Wrath, and Lust**_

_**Dante calls her weak**_

_**Not because of her physique**_

_**Does Dante understand her pain?**_

_**No it's all because of her name**_

_**Agony cries this time more than before**_

_**Wrath comforts her more**_

_**Why must she feel such pain?**_

_**Because Agony is her name!**_


	3. The Shadow Alchemist

**The Shadow Alchemist**

_**They call me the Shadow alchemist**_

_**For I hide in shadows covered with mist**_

_**I feel lonely**_

_**I have Edward and Al but still I'm the only**_

_**One in my head**_

_**Agony was supposed to stay DEAD!**_

_**Her memory haunts me**_

_**While greed taunts me**_

_**Ed says he can relate**_

_**But he has no idea my fate**_

_**All this pain**_

_**Lies in my brain**_

_**I use the shadows to hide**_

_**I call on darkness for a ride**_

_**My heart it's broken**_

_**I only have a single token**_

_**To remember my magical mother by**_

_**I must run and I must hide**_

_**I must find a quiet place**_

_**To stop my heart from this race**_

_**Edward has killed Greed**_

_**Does this mean in freed?**_

_**No Agony remains I must destroy her**_

_**I am just a toy for her**_

_**Edward says I should feel joy**_

_**But he is just a foolish boy**_

_**Equivalent exchange**_

_**You lost an arm and a leg**_

_**I must run from my mistake**_

_**I could drown myself in a lake**_

_**I see Agony tonight**_

_**We are both crying but ready to fight**_

_**I strike her down with a knife**_

_**The same knife I wish would end my life**_

_**Edward comes a little too soon**_

_**I wish I could bring about my own doom**_

_**Nothing but mother's memory**_

_**I have a dark past **_

_**It wasn't supposed to last**_

_**I go on living in my hell**_

_**All the homunculi fell**_

_**I finally must end it**_

_**There is no use trying to defend it**_

_**My life is hell**_

_**And so I killed myself**_

_**I am the Shadow Alchemist**_


	4. Yumi

**Yumi**

_**I am a twin**_

_**And I always win**_

_**I like to pretend**_

_**I am always a princess in the end**_

_**I love my brothers**_

_**And dislike my mother**_

_**I like to use Ayame's costumes for dress up**_

_**I am easily riled up**_

_**I can act very shy**_

_**I don't know why**_

_**I don't go to school now**_

_**I get taught by Hatori. WOW!**_

_**I am easily distracted**_

_**I've never misacted (is that a word?)**_

_**I like to dance **_

_**I like to wear skirts not pants**_

_**I act very calm**_

_**But the truth is I have Yuki in my palm**_

_**I can be demented**_

_**I like things strawberry scented**_

_**I like my brother have asthma**_

_**The only word that rhymes with asthma is one I don't know how to use: plasma**_

_**I like to write poetry**_

_**So you might see more from me.**_

_**I like to sing**_

_**I like to pretend I don't know a thing**_

_**Kyo says I'm stupid**_

_**Yuki says he is a stupid cat (that doesn't rhyme does it?)**_

_**I think I'm loosening my brother to Tohru**_

_**Her name rhymes with tofu**_

_**Haha I'm so funny**_

_**I like Momiji because he's a bunny!**_

_**I want to live in America**_

_**And meet a girl named… Erica (sorry it was the only thing that rhymed)**_

_**Hatori says I'm very smart**_

_**And Kureno and I have to start**_

_**Training**_

_**I'm not really good at aiming (I'm trying T.T)**_

_**Well this is the end of my first poem**_

_**By from,**_

_**YUMI **_

_**(I can't rhyme to save my life)**_


End file.
